Loucuras de amor
by Crik Snape
Summary: Sensações estranhas, desconhecidas e insuportáveis tiram a concentração do professor de Poções. O que menos se espera é que sentimentos possam vir à tona por uma ousadia grifinória. SS/HG


**Nome da Fic:** Loucuras de amor

**Autora:** Crik Snape

**Gênero:** romance

**Shipper: **Snape/Hermione

**Ano:** 2005

**Postada no FFnet em:** abril de 2010

**Tipo:** short fic

* * *

_Esta fic faz parte do **SnapeFest III - 2005**, uma iniciativa do grupo **SnapeFest**!_

_Foi escrita baseada no seguinte desafio:_

**Desafio: ****2.** Uma aluna consegue dar a Snape uma poção que vai revelar seu verdadeiro amor. A revelação deixa Hogwarts em polvorosa.

* * *

**Resumo da fic:** Sensações estranhas, desconhecidas e insuportáveis tira a concentração do professor de Poções. Uma discussão inevitável se forma diante de uma aula, diante de toda Hogwarts. Mal imaginam eles que o culpado por tudo não passa de uma aluna corajosa que tem a ousadia de fazê-lo beber uma poderosa poção, capaz de fazê-lo revelar, diante de todos, o sentimento que jamais fora capaz de excluir de dentro de si.

**Agradecimentos:** Em primeiro, ao** SnapeFest** por este belíssimo festival. Foi uma experiência emocionante poder contribuir para o sucesso deste fascinante grupo. E, claro, a minha amiga **Aline Snape**, que carinhosamente betou esta fic. Obrigada Aline! Como eu não poderia deixar de agradecer, a todas as pessoas que comentaram nesta fic quando a postei no** Floreios e Borrões**. Muito bom poder contar sempre com leitores tão fiéis e sinceros.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens desta fanfic pertencem à **J. K. Rowling**

**

* * *

  
**

**Loucuras de Amor**

"Droga, o que está havendo comigo?", indagou a si mesmo, comprimindo forte com os dedos polegares as têmporas, levemente atordoado. Sentia a vista embaçar, uma forte dor de cabeça e um calor sufocante tomar conta de seu corpo. Desesperou-se ao observar as masmorras e notar que estava em meio a uma aula, precisava manter a postura, não dar motivos para que se preocupassem com ele.  
Ergueu-se imponente de sua fiel escrivaninha, de onde observava, com seus olhares avaliativos, toda a turma da Grifinória, que preparava atenta suas devidas poções. Ajeitou com postura as vestes negras no corpo, retirou da face os fios de cabelo e dispersou-se pelos caldeirões espalhados por aquela fria Masmorra.

Poções era a primeira aula do dia, uma desagradável obrigação, já que as provas finais se aproximavam e as aulas tornavam-se cada vez mais duras e repetitivas.

Finalmente o inverno havia chego, e Hogwarts parecia mais fria do que sempre fora, agora tomada por um misto de ansiedade e nervosismo, já que faltavam apenas dois meses para o término do ano letivo e apenas algumas semanas para o inicio das grandes e aterrorizantes provas finais. A neve cobria quase todo o jardim ao redor do castelo, transformando o lago em uma gigantesca plataforma de gelo.

Severo observava atento a todos os caldeirões, à procura de erros e motivos que pudesse permiti-lo retirar pontos da casa Grifinória, a única que ele definitivamente o fazia pelo prazer de prejudicá-los. Grifinória ainda era seu principal alvo. A cada passo, a cada caldeirão que se opunha com arrogância, fitava com indiferença as faces amedrontadas dos alunos.  
Hermione, a um canto isolado das Masmorras, preparava distraída sua poção, e, sem notar, derramou sobre ela o ingrediente errado, o que provocou uma enorme e estrondosa explosão. Toda a sala caiu em profundo espanto, enquanto Hermione lamentava enfurecida consigo mesma, pelo erro que não deveria ter cometido. Ao menos não justo naquela aula, diante daquele professor.  
Fitava, indignada, seu caldeirão, de onde um espesso líquido azul jorrava, formando uma gosmenta poça diante de seus pés, ilhando-a no mármore das Masmorras. Seus olhos estavam marejados, relutava com algumas lágrimas para que elas não escorressem por sua face e mostrasse sua total decepção consigo mesma.  
Severo, ainda em seu mal-estar, direcionou-se até ela, caminhando com arrogância, em paços largos e silenciosos, driblando os caldeirões em seu caminho e os olhares aterrorizados dos Grifinórios sobre ele.  
Aproximou-se com expressões de indiferença, e, distraído, pisou no líquido que escorria entre seus pés. Chacoalhou com nojo os sapatos negros, pontiagudos, e encarou-a com aborrecimento na face.

-Como sempre, Srt.ª Granger, fazendo as coisas de forma errada. – rosnou desdenhoso, fitando com indiferença o caldeirão da jovem.

-Desculpe, professor, devo ter me distraído. – trazia um misto de medo e indignação na voz.

-Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória. – esbravejou feroz, dando as costas para a aluna.  
E no mesmo instante em que virou-lhe a cara, sentiu uma profunda pontada em seu peito, parou depressa e apoiou-se em uma mesa, procurando manter a calma. Uma sensação estranha tomava conta de seu corpo, sensação nunca antes provada. Semelhante à mesma sensação que sentira minutos atrás. As pontadas em suas têmporas eram quase tão insuportáveis como as anteriores.

Hermione o encarava com uma leve expressão de ódio e preocupação, a fronte enrugada e os olhos fixados nos olhares sombrios e atordoados do mestre de Poções, enquanto o restante dos alunos permaneciam estáticos diante de seus caldeirões, atentos aos movimentos do mestre e confusos com toda a situação que se desenrolava diante deles.  
Severo procurou não demonstrar fraqueza, tal fraqueza que o dominava por completo. Uma sensação estranha, que o deixava confuso.

-O senhor precisa de ajuda?

-Casualmente me estenderia sua mão se não em troca de algo, senhorita Granger?

Hermione sentiu-se minúscula diante do questionamento do professor, e permaneceu quieta, observando-o, atenta, sendo corroída por dentro por um ódio extremo.

-A senhorita acha que é capaz de tudo, não é mesmo?

-Desculpe, professor, mas apenas ofereci-lhe ajuda. Algo errado em uma aluna oferecer ajuda a seu professor?

-Eu não preciso de ajuda, senhorita Granger! – seu olhar de ódio penetrava de forma assustadora nos olhares ingênuos da jovem.

Deu-lhe as costas novamente e seguiu até sua escrivaninha, ainda atordoado com as pontadas em sua cabeça.

Hermione não compreendia o motivo pela qual seu professor de Poções estivesse agredindo-a com expressões de ódio e palavras de tom grotesco. Manteve-se em seu devaneio de dúvidas e ódio.

Virou-se rápido para seu caldeirão, assim como toda a turma, temerosa com o que o mestre pudesse fazer em seu aparente estado de mal-estar. A castanha precisou respirar fundo até que pudesse voltar a se dedicar no preparo de sua poção mal sucedida. Com um feitiço simples, fez desaparecer todo o líquido azulado á sua frente e reiniciou o preparo inicial de sua poção.

-Posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta, Srt.ª Granger? – indagou do fundo da sala, interrompendo-a em voz alta, enquanto todos os alunos viravam-se curiosos para fitar o mestre. –Com quem aprendeu a ser tão educada? Com seus pais trouxas suponho que não.

Hermione respirou fundo, cerrou os olhos por alguns segundos, permaneceu onde estava e, preparada para responder-lhe à indagação, virou com arrogância em sua direção, dando alguns pequenos passos à frente. Fitou-o, apreensiva, com fúria na face.

-Isto não lhe diz respeito, professor Snape. A minha vida nunca lhe diz respeito.

-O que fez com sua educação, Granger? Não foi isso que demonstrou há alguns minutos atrás.

Hermione não lhe respondeu, manteve-se indiferente ao professor, virando-lhe as costas em sinal de protesto.  
Severo seguiu em passos apressados em direção à bruxa, indignado com o silêncio da aluna. Puxou-a pelo braço e fitou-a com autoridade, enquanto toda a sala recuava com medo da discussão que parecia se iniciar.

-Como ousa me negar uma resposta?

-Da mesma forma como ousa me humilhar diante de todos os meus amigos. – a resposta parecia clara...

Mais uma vez foi tomado pela sensação estranha, sentia seus músculos se contorcerem em seu corpo, sua cabeça parecia querer explodir, seu estômago borbulhava de ansiedade, e pensamentos sem sentido se criavam em sua mente. Largou-a no mesmo instante, tentando resistir ao mal-estar ao qual estava sendo obrigado a suportar.

-Por que o senhor me odeia tanto? – indagava entre gritos, a sala tomada por uma enorme onda de dúvidas – Por que o senhor insiste em querer demonstrar o ódio que sente por mim diante de todos?

Severo não tinha forças para impor-se às indagações repentinas da aluna, não tinha coragem o suficiente para fitá-la.

-Estou cansada de tantas humilhações, de tanto ódio e desprezo. Chega dessa vida escrava. Escrava de palavras de ódio, escrava de olhares de desgosto, escrava de gestos grosseiros, escrava de sentimentos infelizes.  
Cada vez mais, os jovens ali presentes pareciam se perder naquele infinito mar de discussão.

-A senhorita não sabe o que está falando. Cale-se!

-Não quero me calar! Tenho tantas coisas que gostaria de dizer-lhe, mas não posso. Tantas coisas que sinto, mas não posso me expressar. Por que tanto me odeia, prof. Snape? – seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas conforme pronunciava as palavras que durante anos estiveram presas em sua garganta.

-Eu não a odeio! – Severo se recompôs, ainda atordoado com seus pensamentos, com as sensações estranhas e insuportáveis. As palavras pareciam sair de sua boca sem que ele pudesse impedi-las de ir à tona. Parecia completamente tomado por algo desconhecido. Uma sensação de completo domínio.

Hermione sentia-se abalada, suava frio, enquanto maltratava-se por dentro por ter dito o que jamais deveria ter saído de sua boca, embora nada que houvesse dito até agora a comprometesse de alguma forma.

-Posso perder quantos pontos o senhor quiser, posso sofrer quantas detenções o senhor achar que mereço, mas eu preciso dizer-lhe: eu o odeio!

-Pois eu a amo!

O tempo parecia parar diante da declaração. Hermione permaneceu estática, os olhos fixados nos olhares de dor do mestre, as lágrimas, antes adormecidas em seus olhos, agora escorriam por sua face corada.  
Sussurros de espanto ecoavam pelas masmorras, enquanto olhos se arregalavam e uma imensa onda de assombro tomava conta do ambiente entre eles.  
Hermione não tinha idéia do que houvera acontecido. Agarrou sua bolsa sobre uma mesa ao seu lado, em silêncio e devagar, e virou-se com pressa, saindo da sala entre passos apressados.  
-Espere. Volte! Não ouse sair por esta porta, ou serei obrigado a tirar-lhe pontos.

Hermione não lhe dera atenção, dispersou-se pelos corredores em prantos.

Severo não poupou esforços para dizer o que pretendia, e tentou segui-la pelos corredores, retirando-se repentinamente da sala. A turma, inquieta e curiosa, pôs-se a segui-lo pelos corredores.  
Severo corria veloz, descendo com rapidez as escadas móveis do castelo, sua capa negra esvoaçando-se pelo ar. As sensações continuavam a dominá-lo por dentro, de forma que seus pés moviam-se em um impulso que sua mente parecia querer impedir. Estava sendo dominado cada vez mais por uma força que desconhecia, por uma vontade que lhe era familiar, porém, que relutava para conter.

Hermione corria apressada, fugindo pelos corredores estreitos e frios, seguindo em direção ao salão principal. Toda Hogwarts encontrava-se em aula, os corredores desertos e o salão principal despovoado.

Cansada, fraquejou, jogando-se exausta no chão de mármore. Desordenada, trazia os cabelos espalhados sobre a face, as vestes amarrotadas sobre o corpo, e as lágrimas continuavam a jorrar desesperadamente por sua face, enquanto era observada, ao longe, pelo mestre, que se aproximava cauteloso, desnorteado por seus pensamentos confusos.

Alguns alunos amontoavam-se escondidos atrás de imensas colunas, cuidadosos para não serem notados e atentos a todo o desenrolar da cena, enquanto alguns cochichavam uns com os outros entre sussurros entusiasmados.

Hermione parecia cansada, respirava ofegante, escondendo a face entre as mãos pequenas e delicadas, abafando seus prantos. Severo, por mais que não estivesse a compreender os motivos que o levava a não temer as conseqüências dos seus atos, parecia confiante, e, ao mesmo tempo, parecia não suportar a idéia de que houvera tido a capacidade de revelar um dos seus maiores e mais sinceros segredos. Não suportava, em geral, a idéia de que havia extrapolado os seus limites, os mesmos que criara para manter-se longe de sentimentos como este que brotara novamente de seu peito. Em sua cabeça, pensamentos súbitos e inexplicáveis se formavam a medida em que obedecia aos impulsos repentinos que lhe tomavam a consciência. O instinto lutando bravamente contra a razão. Era como se uma verdadeira luta estivesse sendo travada em sua mente.

Hermione sentia-se estranha tendo ouvido da boca de quem julgava ser a pessoa mais ignorante do mundo as palavras que durante anos sonhara em escutar, palavras estas que a bruxa mal imaginara que seriam capazes de mudar sua vida.

Decidido, aproximou-se sorrateiramente até a jovem, procurando não assustá-la, enquanto continuava a indagar consigo mesmo por qual motivo estava cometendo aquelas loucuras de amor.  
Em um ato repentino, Hermione ergueu-se do chão rapidamente, sacando com agilidade sua varinha das vestes negras que trajava, apontando-a, com o braço estendido, diretamente para Severo, que, assustado, recuara alguns passos.

-Não se aproxime de mim! – tinha a voz fraca, no entanto, feroz.

Hermione tremia, as pernas pareciam bambas, mal conseguia equilibrar a varinha nas mãos, enquanto limpava grosseiramente as lágrimas de sua face, tentando excluir de dentro de si o sentimento que nutria profundamente pela pessoa que sempre julgara ser a mais cretina do mundo.

-Solte a varinha! O que pensa que está fazendo?

-O que o senhor pensa que fez minutos atrás? – oprimiu-o contra a parede mais próxima, coberta por quadros, ainda apontando sua varinha em sua direção e ameaçando feri-lo caso este ousasse tocá-la.

-E o que fiz?

Hermione soltou um leve suspiro de incredulidade, virando o rosto em sinal de indiferença pelo tom cínico do professor. Severo, em um ato ligeiro, segurou-lhe a mão e tirou-lhe a varinha do poder, segurando-a firme pelo braço. Sem muito pensar, beijou-a com sentimento. Um beijo diferente de qualquer outro que ambos já puderam provar. Um entre muitos, porém o mais doce, mais sincero e caloroso.  
Harry espantou-se ao ver sua melhor amiga retribuir ao beijo ao que aparentemente estava sendo obrigada a trocar. A mesma expressão que muitos grifinórios espalhados pelo castelo mantinham à mostra em suas faces coradas de vergonha diante de uma das cenas mais inesquecíveis de suas vidas. Era quase como uma piada ver o misterioso professor Snape ao lado da arrogante sabe-tudo.

Severo a segurava com força, restringindo-a em seu corpo, enquanto alguns alunos de turmas e casas diferentes aproximavam-se curiosos, ao término de suas aulas, amontoando-se uns em cima dos outros, entre expressões de completo espanto e murmúrios indiscretos.

-Funcionou!!!

Uma voz fina e em alto tom ecoou rapidamente por todo o salão principal, tomando a atenção de todos os alunos e interrompendo o beijo que com tanto fervor era trocado entre o professor e a aluna. Parecia vir de uma moça, justo de uma Weasley.  
Aos poucos, os bruxos abriam caminho e deixavam à mostra a dona da curiosa exclamação. Era Gina Weasley, a ruiva que havia conseguido desfazer o momento mais inesquecível da vida de Hermione. O momento que ambos, talvez, jamais consigam ser capazes de esquecer.

Misteriosamente, Dumbledore surgiu do nada, aproximando-se de Gina, encravada à frente do casal, com a boca entreaberta e os olhos reluzindo um encantador brilho de felicidade. Gina assustou-se ao toque do diretor em seu ombro direto, sentiu-se trêmula diante do velho mestre.

-Espero-lhe em minha sala, Srta. Weasley. –sussurrou baixinho ao passar pela jovem, seguindo em direção ao mestre e sua aluna.

Severo encarava Hermione com profundas expressões de dúvidas, parecia confuso com tudo, e, ao mesmo tempo, feliz por ter revelado o que há anos deixara guardado secretamente em seu peito. Mas sentia-se temeroso com a interpretação do diretor sobre todo o fato, o mesmo medo que Hermione também sentia dominá-la.

Dumbledore não disse muito, com gestos claros e autoritários fez os alunos dispersarem-se pelos corredores de volta para suas casas, virando-se inexpressivo para o casal completamente perdido em um oceano de incertezas, fazendo-lhe sinais para que seguissem até sua sala.

Não havia escapatória, teriam de sustentar sobre eles mesmos as conseqüências de seus atos.

* * *

-Espero que saibam o tamanho da confusão que causaram. – Dumbledore esbravejava feroz. Era a primeira vez, em todos os anos em que Severo passou ao lado do diretor, que ele o via tão feroz. –Cometeram um grave erro, que talvez seja irreparável. Todos comentam sobre o beijo, logo muitos fora de Hogwarts também irão comentar.

Um ininterrupto silêncio formou-se na sala. Dumbledore caminhava de um lado ao outro, fitava, concentrado, o mármore aos seus pés, sua capa negra arrastando-se no chão, sua barba branca delicadamente presa por uma liga, e seus óculos meia-lua equilibrados na ponta de seu nariz.

Severo, ao lado de uma grande janela de vidro, observava-o confuso. As sensações pareciam ter-lhe dado trégua, porém sentia-se como se ainda estivesse dominado por uma força desconhecida. Seu estômago remexia-se estranhamente em seu corpo, enquanto uma leve dor de cabeça lhe tirava a concentração.

Hermione, sentada em uma poltrona próxima à porta, trazia os cotovelos pousados em seus joelhos, o rosto entre as palmas das mãos e o cabelo encaracolado caído sobre os braços. Não chorava, não emitia som algum, simplesmente se escondia de tudo à sua volta, dos problemas, do medo que sentia em seu peito.

E Gina, misteriosamente presente à sala, mantinha-se em silêncio e quieta em uma cadeira próxima à grande escrivaninha do diretor, onde havia uma imensa pilha de papéis, penas espalhadas por todos os lados. A ruiva tentava disfarçar seu medo e insegurança. Por algum motivo, temia algo.

-O que os alunos, os mestres e os pais dirão de tudo? Uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts e um dos melhores mestres de Poções. –Dumbledore quebrou o silêncio em um súbito sobressalto, que desfez a concentração dos três ali presentes.

Hermione respirou fundo, engoliu uma única vez a saliva e ergueu-se da poltrona, jogando os cachos bem moldados para longe de sua face.

-Desculpe, prof. Dumbledore, eu sinto muito. Não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido, mas a culpa não foi minha. – Severo sentiu-se acusado, direcionou-lhe o olhar e fitou-a por alguns segundos com ódio.

-Entendo que a senhorita não seja culpada. – Dumbledore completou em seguida, deixando Severo desesperado, que tomou a palavra no seguinte instante.

-Lamento pelo que tenha acontecido, diretor, mas eu não saberia explicar como tudo aquilo aconteceu.

-É claro que você não saberia explicar, meu caro Snape, mas há alguém aqui que poderia tentar. – com o rabo do olho, fitou Gina por alguns instantes.

Gina sentiu-se desconcertada diante dos olhares do diretor, ajeitou-se na cadeira e agarrou com força seu material, como se fossem sua proteção.

-Só há um culpado nesta sala, e ele está logo ao meu lado.

Gina não teria mais como esquivar-se da situação, levantou os olhos baixos e fitou o diretor com um misto de curiosidade e receio.

-Como o senhor descobriu?

-Não sou tolo, senhorita Weasley. Serei obrigada a tirar-lhe 50 pontos. Por seu atrevimento, Srta., sofrerá intensamente as conseqüências por sua brincadeira de mal-gosto.

Gina abaixou a cabeça com tristeza e encolheu-se em sua cadeira.

-O que está acontecendo? – Severo sentiu-se excluído do momento, esbravejou sem entender o diálogo entre o diretor e a ruiva.

-Está sob efeito de uma poção, professor Snape. – ajeitou com cuidado os óculos meia-lua na face, virando-se para a ruiva em seguida – A Srta. é muito corajosa em brincar com uma poção tão poderosa, justo a Poção do Amor.

-Isso! Como não notei antes? As sensações estranhas, a dor de cabeça insuportável, as vontades misteriosas, a confusão em minha cabeça e os atos não-pensados. Mas... justo eu, sob efeito de uma poção? Como? – indagava em sussurros baixos, incrédulo com as descobertas.

Hermione sentia-se como um peixe fora d'água, não sabia ao certo o que dizer, o que fazer, como comportar-se. Se tudo não houvera acontecido em sã consciência do mestre, no mínimo não podia esperar sentimento algum de sua parte. Mergulhou em um profundo rio de desgosto, era como se um maravilhoso sonho houvesse sido interrompido por um cruel e inevitável destino.

-Ora, sua maldita Weasley!

Dumbledore interrompeu-o a tempo de agredir a aluna. Gina assustou-se com a grosseria do professor, levantou-se de sua cadeira e escondeu-se atrás da mesa do diretor, recuando cada vez mais à medida que Severo ameaçava avançar sobre ela.

-Por que insiste em nutrir esse perigoso sentimento dentro de você, Severo? Sabe o quanto ele é impossível, mas insiste em querer mantê-lo vivo em seu peito.

Severo comprimiu-se dentro de si, houvera sido dominado por uma poção qualquer, uma brincadeira idiota que deixara exercer domínio sobre si. Encarou a aluna ao seu lado discretamente, era verdade que ainda nutria um forte sentimento por ela, não era segredo que a amava e que nunca conseguira esquecer esse amor. Mas Dumbledore tinha razão quando insistia em querer fazê-lo esquecê-la, afinal, não passava de um grande professor de Poções, e tinha à sua frente infinitas regras que deveria seguir à risca, as mesmas que, durante anos, professores, como ele, seguiram enquanto mestres de Hogwarts.

Hermione não entendia o que se passava. Não sabia ao certo o que sentia pelo professor, e não sabia se o mesmo também nutria algo por ela. Estava perdida em um estreito labirinto, recusando-se a achar a saída, temerosa em perder-se pelo caminho e terminar em um profundo poço de arrependimento.

-Você tem uma hora para resolver o seu futuro, Severo. Espero que tome as decisões certas. E saiba que não poderá contar, em momento algum, com meu apoio em suas loucuras de amor. – Dumbledore ergueu a varinha e imediatamente aplicou-lhe um feitiço, aparatando o casal para os jardins da escola, longe de tudo e todos, nos limites de Hogwarts.

Era verdade que não se podia aparatar em Hogwarts, mas Dumbledore era o diretor daquela escola e um dos bruxos mais poderosos que se tinha conhecimento, depois de Voldemort, lógico.

-Vejamos o que farei com a Srta. – apontou os olhos para a ruiva e fitou a varinha com idéias na mente – Um feitiço de esquecimento, quem sabe?

* * *

-Onde estamos? O que aconteceu?

Assustou-se ao aparatar subitamente nos jardins ao redor do castelo. Severo a encarou indiferente, com seus olhares sombrios e atraentes. Moveu-se um passo à frente, em sua direção, mas Hermione recuou, indagando, ainda confusa e perturbada com todos os acontecimentos repentinos:

-O que pretende fazer?

-O que sempre quis!

Puxou-a pela cintura e beijou-a ardentemente. Segurou com delicadeza seu rosto, impedindo-a de desvencilhar-se do beijo. Mas Hermione jamais se desvencilharia de algo que há anos sonhara em viver: um sentimento como este.

Interrompeu-o com cautela, fixando seus olhares nos olhos negros do professor a sua frente.

-O que será de nós?

-Não importa se isto é loucura, se Dumbledore permitirá ou não, o que mais me importa neste instante é a vontade que tenho de tê-la ao meu lado. – agarrou-a, novamente, pela cintura.

-Como vou saber se ainda não está sob efeito da poção que Gina o fez beber?

-Deveria agradecê-la por isso... mas sentimento algum surge do nada, simplesmente por efeito de uma poção qualquer. Esqueça que somos diferentes...

Acariciou-lhe os cabelos, aproximando os lábios, devagar, de sua face, sendo interrompido antes que pudesse beijá-la novamente.

-Só quero que saiba que eu não o odeio, verdadeiramente. Nunca o odiei. – sorriu um belo sorriso de felicidade e alívio por ter finalmente retornado ao sonho de antes. –Eu também o amo!

**FIM!**

* * *

**N/A: **muito tosco? HAHa Escrevi esta fic há muito tempo, muito tempo mesmo! Foi logo quando comecei a escrever fics, e as escrevia sobre este casal que até hoje me encanta e me emociona. Na época, precisei ir contra todos os conceitos, e lutar contra o preconceito e discriminação das demais pessoas que não entendiam onde estava o encanto deste shipper. Duas pessoas estiveram comigo todo o tempo, e sou tão grata a elas por terem me mostrado o quanto pode ser sensacional este universo das fictions! **Shey** e **Aline Snape**, minhas grandes e eternas melhores amigas. E, claro, **Sarah Snape**, que conseguiu reunir em um único cantinho virtual tão grande quantidade de adoradores do shipper** Snape/Hermione**. Beijocas a todos vocês.


End file.
